Bold Choices
by sfchemist
Summary: Companion piece to Octal - no need to have read. This time we have a monosyllabic Toby, troublesome Senators and a politically incorrect outfit. Set between College kids and Red Mass. Donna focused ensemble piece.
1. Chapter 1

**!Spoiler Warning! **

**Contains spoilers for Posse Comitatus, 20 Hours in America (I and II), College Kids and implied spoilers for Red Mass. Written with full knowledge of all seasons so there may be others I haven't noticed.**

**!Spoiler Warning!**

Many thanks to Jayne Leigh for giving me her time and sharing her thoughts and suggestions on this story. It's much improved, and in with a good chance of being finished, thanks to her efforts.

**AN: **This is the story I intended to write before I realised it was easier to work base-8 into a plot than an East German cocktail waitress. This was only supposed to take a day or two to write, once I'd worked out how to do it. Oh, how wrong I was! I don't think its very good or original so I've been having trouble getting enthusiastic about it. Still here it is. Hope you enjoy.

**From Guns not Butter (4.12)**

"Josh has asked me to work Saturdays, work Sundays, and at least once a week he has me there after one a.m. He's asked me to transpose portions of the federal budget into base-8, go to North Dakota, and dress as an East German cocktail waitress. In five years of working for him, he's never asked me to hide him from something." - Donna.

* * *

**Bold Choices**

_**Friday Afternoon**_

_**Press Briefing Room**_

"Just a quick run through of the schedule, for you. We're leaving for the memorial service at KSU at 7.45, due to arrive in Iowa City at 9.20. The service begins at 10 am. Yes, Katie?"

"Is Governor Ritchie going?"

"Yes, Katie, he is. We were going to offer him a ride but he's meeting us there instead."

The gathered reporters smiled, enjoying CJ's sense of humour which had been missing in the months since Simon's death and was just beginning to surface again, much to everyone's relief.

"Is he going to meet with the President?" Steve asked the obvious follow up question.

"I honestly couldn't say. We've been told there are over 2,000 people attending the service, so I'm currently offering odds of 2,000 to 1 on them meeting. Any takers?" CJ took a moment to look around the room, checking the response to her joke and the level of interest in the opportunity for her to make some money.

She continued, "No? Okay, moving on. The Democratic Family's fund raiser begins at 2 pm in the East Room. The President and First Lady are due to arrive around 3 which will be when the fun really begins."

"Sorry, CJ, what time is the President scheduled to arrive?" Katie interrupted.

"The schedule says 2.45, but my guess is it will be more like 3.15."

"Can you give us more details on the event?" Mark asked.

CJ paused, looking for any indication of where this was going. Seeing nothing but sincere interest in the faces before her, she turned to the page Carol had prepared about the event. As she read, she missed the grins being exchanged around the room.

"Certainly!" She announced. "The event is for Democrats and their families. The theme is 'With an eye on the past, we move toward the future!'. There will be, among other things, a buffet and live music in the East Room, an inflatable castle on the South Lawn and a selection of cartoons showing in the Family Theatre. Tickets sold out several weeks ago so those of you that don't already have tickets are going to be stuck with covering the arrivals at the North Portico."

"Who's going, CJ?" Steve asked innocently as he made a note of the rest of the information.

"The full guest list is available from the Social Secretary..." CJ began, suspicious as to why there was so much interest from the serious political reporters in the room for an event that was likely to be 90 percent publicity and only 10 percent politics.

"No, I meant who from the senior staff?"

"That would be Toby, Sam and myself," CJ revealed as it dawned on her just what the White House press corps were getting at.

"And it isn't open to the press?" A voice from the back asked.

"Pool coverage only."

Groans broke out around the room, confirming CJ's suspicions.

"You're lucky you got that much. Toby wanted to ban the press altogether when he found out he was being punished."

CJ waited for the laughter to die down before she continued.

"I meant, invited. When he found out he was being invited." She clarified with a sly smile.

"CJ? Do you have any more details?" Katie enquired.

"No. Any other questions?"

There were several cries of "CJ!"

"Any thing about Stackhouse? The Sullivan decision? Governor Ritchie's latest quote? Anything at all?" She tried to deflect their attention by listing the week's other hot topics.

"CJ?" The reporters chorused with varying degrees of frustration, cajolery and pleading.

"Fine." CJ conceded defeat, "The event is, as you all appear to be aware, fancy dress so please feel free to leave your cameras at home that day."

"What are you going as, CJ?"

"Well, Katie, I thought about going as a member of the White House press corps. I was just going to ask irritating questions all night," CJ said with a smile to take the sting out of her words, "but then I found out it had to tie in with the theme."

"You're not going to tell us, are you?"

"I wasn't planning to, no."

"Oh, come on CJ!" Steve added his voice to Katie's.

"No, you'll just have to wait 'til tomorrow."

"Will you be using the North Portico entrance?"

"Only if the West Colonnade and every other entrance have been obstructed for some reason and I can't find the tunnels." She closed her folder, preparing to leave the podium. Before she left she couldn't resist one last parting comment. She smirked as she added, "And I think you'll find I won't be alone in that. That's all for now, I'll be back later for an update."

_**Cut to:**_

_**Corridor outside Briefing room**_

CJ exited the briefing room into the corridor, with the laughter and chatter of the associated press ringing in her ears. Laughter, she was sure, that was at her expense. She saw Toby walking down the corridor and caught up with him as he headed into the yellow hallway, intending to commiserate with her friend.

"I swear, they are getting too much enjoyment out of this thing tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"How did Josh manage to get out of it?"

"He's meeting with Stackhouse."

"Oh." CJ considered that for a moment, "And the President accepted that as an excuse?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to Iowa tomorrow?"

"No."

"Claire Thompson is going to be there."

"Yeah."

"Josh wants her to...."

"Yeah."

"Okay then." CJ nodded as she changed direction and headed back to her office. She called back over her shoulder, "Good talking to you."

Toby either ignored, didn't register or just didn't care enough to respond to CJ's sarcastic comment. "Yeah," he muttered as he continued down the corridor. He didn't get far before he heard Josh calling him. Hoping to avoid another pointless conversation he walked faster.

"Toby!" Josh called out as he hurried to catch up with the rapidly retreating figure of the Communications Director.

"Yeah." Toby finally acknowledged as he entered his office.

"Did you hear about Claire Thompson?" Josh asked as he paused for breath, leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah."

"She's going to this thing tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"In Iowa?" Josh felt the need to clarify.

"Yeah." Toby wondered what he had done in a past life to be stuck having the same irrelevant conversation again and again.

"So you know then?"

"Yeah." He was starting to get exasperated and it showed.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Me? Nothing."

"Should we meet on this?"

"No."

"When do you want to meet? What?" Josh stopped as Toby's response registered.

Toby looked up from what he was writing, "Why am I....? What do you....? Why are you talking to me about this?"

"Good point. I'll get Sam and CJ. I want to keep this off Leo's desk for now."

"Why are you still talking to me?"

_**Cut to:**_

_**Press Secretary's Office**_

_**Later that evening. (About 8 pm)**_

"Well I can't go! I've got to meet with Stackhouse." Josh informed the other occupants of the room for the third time.

"But she likes you, for some unknown reason." CJ pointed out, just to irritate him.

"It's my irresistible charm. No woman can resist it." He smirked as he slung his arm across the back of the sofa.

"Hence the 'irresistible'." Sam pointed out from his position next to him.

CJ caught Josh's eye as she said, "Yet I seem to be immune." She challenged him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can switch it on and off." Josh replied, still maintaining eye contact while giving CJ the smile that he knew would break her eventually.

"Can we talk about Claire Thompson?" Toby interrupted.

"We were..." Josh sat back, still grinning at CJ who was shaking her head in amusement at Josh's attempt at flirting with her.

"Why do we call her Claire Thompson?" Sam looked up again from the speech we was proof-reading.

"That's her name," CJ reminded him.

"Yeah, but everyone else we call by their surname." Sam looked round the room at the puzzled faces. "Or their first name if we know them well," he continued, putting the speech down on the sofa between him and Josh, "And let me ask you this....How many Claires do we know? I can only think of Claire Thompson, so why do we specify?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Someone needs to meet with her. Someone that isn't me." Toby threw his hands up in frustration. Frustration at having been dragged into a meeting on a subject he really didn't care about and frustration at the fact the issue was never going to be resolved unless they actually discussed it.

"I'm staffing the President all day. I won't have time." CJ said before she could be volunteered for the task.

"Sam. It's down to you." Josh shifted so that he could look at Sam and rest his head on his hand at the same time.

Sam paused his reading once more and looked at the other members of the senior staff, all of whom were watching him expectantly. He suspected they had set him up for this and that ultimately he would have to take the meeting. Still, his self respect demanded he had to try to get out of it if even if was only a token effort.

"Okay, but she kinda hates me."

CJ put the pen she had been toying with down, "Sam, what did you do?"

"I mistook her for a man," he admitted

"Samuel!"

"She's a very masculine figure from the back." Sam attempted to explain.

"Still...." Josh tried to look stern and failed.

"I just don't think I'm the best choice for the job."

"Yes but you're our last choice." Josh sat up, thinking that the matter was resolved.

"What about Ed or Larry?" Sam tried a new approach.

Josh slumped back in the sofa.

Toby thought about Sam's suggestion. "Would they have time to get briefed?" he eventually asked.

"They'd have more time than I would. That's another reason it shouldn't be me."

"What about Donna? She gets on well with Claire Thompson. She's almost up to speed and I could brief her on the rest tonight." Josh suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." CJ agreed. She looked at each person to see if there were any objections. The three men seemed happy enough with the idea, which left only one person who could object, "Is she free this weekend?"

Josh, suddenly motivated, jumped up off the sofa and began to roll his sleeves down, "There's only one way to find out!" he said with a grin as he left the office.

_**Cut to:**_

_**Oval Office, about 20 minutes later.**_

"What's going on?" Jed asked of Leo as he entered the room.

"Not much. Josh is gearing up for his meeting with Stackhouse tomorrow."

"He's going alone?"

"Yeah, I considered sending Toby with him but..."

"As long as Josh knows to keep his head."

"I've told him."

"Yeah. Okay. What else?"

"CJ's getting questions about whether you're gonna meet Ritchie tomorrow,"

Jed looked up and shook his head, clearly indicating his feelings on the matter.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. We'll get something sorted out. Oh and Donna's going with you in the morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's going to meet with Claire Thompson."

"Leo..." The President almost growled.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger! It's Josh's idea."

"What's Josh's idea? Using Claire Thompson again? Or sending Donna to get her?"

"Both, I think. You think Claire's a …" Leo paused, searching for the right words, "...bold choice?"

"Bold choice? I think she's down right certifiable!" Jed slammed his hand down on the desk.

"She's not that bad." Leo smiled at his friend's overreaction, "She certainly knows her stuff."

"You don't have any doubts about her?" Jed asked seriously.

"Nope."

"Fine! But if we have a repeat of last time, I'm holding you personally responsible!"

"Don't you always?"

"Even so.....Claire Thompson." The President muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Claire Thompson," Leo confirmed, "Sam did raise an interesting point about her....She's the only Claire we know yet we always call her by her full name. Why is that?"

"For the same reason we always say Charles Manson – they're both nuts!"

Leo chuckled as he retreated to his office.

_**Cut to:**_

_**Donna's Apartment**_

_**Some time after 9 pm.**_

Donna stood in her kitchen, watching her roommate chop up a pepper. She held a mug of coffee in her hands, enjoying the warmth it gave her.

"Did you see Mark today?" Donna asked as Adrienne added the pepper to the wok before heading over to the fridge to retrieve some mushrooms.

"No. I didn't get chance to go up and see him."

"So we still don't know if he's coming tomorrow?" Donna hoped he would, she had met Adrienne's colleague several times. She liked Mark, not least because he flirted with her and Adrienne shamelessly whenever they all got together. Both the girls knew nothing would ever come of it, and neither of them really wanted it to, but it was fun and Donna didn't get much opportunity to practice her flirting skills any more.

"No, but he said yesterday that he may come over tonight."

"Is he going to collect his phone?" Donna put her mug down as the wok began to emit a sizzling noise. She poked at the contents with a spoon to prevent it from burning. It was the least she could do when Adrienne was cooking dinner for them both.

"I hope so. It's been ringing all evening."

"Did you answer it?"

"I was tempted but it was his girlfriend. I thought it best if I didn't; he's in enough trouble with her as it is."

"Are they still fighting?" Donna paused her half hearted stirring as the door bell rung. She and Adrienne stared at each other, each of them willing the other to answer it.

Adrienne cracked first. She always did, but then she didn't have an overbearing boss to practice on.

"He apologised but..." Adrienne called over her shoulder, resuming the conversation as she went to answer the door.

Donna added the mushrooms and continued stirring, until she heard Adrienne yell, "It's Josh," from other room.

"Is he drunk?" She yelled back, after stealing a quick glance at her watch. It was that time of night.

There was a brief pause.

"No." Came the answer. Donna thought she could detect a hint of disappointment in her friend's tone. Josh showing up on her doorstep drunk meant there was no major emergency to deal with, the week was over and they could convince him to stay for dinner. A sober Josh meant there he was still in work mode.

Donna sighed, "Let him up."

"I already did." Adrienne appeared in the doorway, surprising Donna, "He said he needs to talk to you about work." Her grinned implied she doubted his motives and her wink implied a whole lot more.

"Would you stop that?! Josh wanting to talk to me about work isn't code for anything other than he wants me to work this weekend."

Adrienne mood fell, "Again?" she asked.

"Do you mind if we take over the den? Again."

"Sure, I'll just clear some space." Adrienne said as she headed back out of the kitchen.

"Hello?" Josh called from the hallway, having found that Adrienne had left the door open for him.

"Fuhrer." Adrienne greeted him as she walked past into the den.

"Recreant." Josh acknowledged.

"What do you want, Josh?" Donna stood in the entrance to the kitchen, spoon in hand as she glared down the hallway at him.

"I need you to go to Iowa tomorrow."

"But we're going shopping and to Anacostia Park to see the Nizzan Jazz Band." Adrienne poked her head out of the other room.

Josh looked sheepishly at the two women.

"You're meeting with Stackhouse in the morning. You can't go to Iowa." Donna informed him.

"That's why I need _you_ to go."

"Me? Why? What's in Iowa?" She asked suspiciously.

"Claire Thompson's going to be there. Someone needs to meet with her."

"You want me to meet with Claire Thompson? From the Iowa Campaign Office?"

"Yeah," he said as Adrienne reappeared in the hallway. She moved past him and reclaimed the spoon from Donna before heading into the kitchen. Donna indicated Josh should move into the den then followed him.

"Why?" She asked as Josh made himself comfortable at the table. She sat opposite him.

"We want her to organise the volunteers for the exits polls in November."

"But she doesn't want to." Donna considered the problem for a moment, "I can't say I blame her, after what happened at the midterms!"

"Yeah, she needs convincing." Josh admitted.

Donna snorted with amusement at Josh's ability to downplay things when it suited him, "Why?"

"So that we'll have polling data come November 5th."

"No, why her? It's bound to be the first thing she asks."

"She's good."

"Will that be enough?"

"It's enough for me. Like I said, she'll need to be convinced and then briefed on the new regulations."

"What if I can't convince her?"

"Then you'll have studied the new regulations for no reason."

Donna glared as Josh grinned and opened his backpack. He placed a manilla folder in front of her. She eyed it suspiciously and ran her thumb down the side, measuring the thickness of it before pulling it toward her.

"You expect me to read and understand all this? By tomorrow?"

"Air Force One is leaving at 7.45. You'll have a couple of hours on the plane. Sam can help you if you need it." He stood, getting ready to leave. "I'll meet you at the fund raiser when you get back."

Donna sat contemplating the folder while Josh made his way out of the room. He'd almost managed to escape when his words registered with her.

"Wait! Where?"

"The Democratic Family fund raiser," he clarified.

"I thought you weren't going to that," Donna had paid no attention to the fund raiser once Josh had announced that he had no intention of going.

Josh shrugged, "Baxley and Jackson are going. They're plan B. The ticket's in the folder. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Okay." Donna agreed as something on the first page in the folder caught her attention and she started reading. Josh regarded her a moment before turning to leave.

She read to the end of the page then turned to the back to check the ticket was actually in there. She found the ticket easily enough and was just checking it was for the right event when something else caught her notice. Her eyes widened as she read it. She flung the folder on the desk and rushed to the window, hoping to stop Josh before he got away.

"Damn it!" She cursed her luck as she got the window open just in time to see Josh pull away. She shut the window. "Adrienne!" she yelled.

"What's up?" Adrienne asked as she entered the room to find a depressed looking Donna.

"I have to go to a fund raiser tomorrow." Donna informed her as she sunk into the nearest chair.

"So?"

"I've got nothing to wear." She muttered, head in hands.

"You're kidding right? You go to these things all the time. You must have something to wear!"

Donna looked up, "It's fancy dress."

Adrienne sighed.

"Come and look through my wardrobe."

*******


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saturday Morning**_

_**Kennison State University**_

_**Interior Hallway of Auditorium**_

_**9.50 am**_

President Bartlet stood surrounded by a crowd of people, his secret service agents looked on attentively. Charlie stood a few feet away, waiting in case the President needed anything. CJ stood next to him, lost in thought. Charlie was distracted for a moment as he heard Sam's voice above the noise of the crowd. He looked over to his left where he could see Sam talking on his cell phone. He didn't look happy. Charlie returned his attention to the President, he'd be told what that was about when he needed to know. Right now, he was more interested in watching the President as he spoke to the parents of the students who had died in the bomb attack on Monday.

"I don't know how he does it." Charlie said, drawing CJ out of her introspection.

"Does what?" CJ asked.

"Talk to these people, empathise and console them when ten minutes ago he was being briefed by Hutchinson."

"He's the President. It's his job."

Charlie considered CJ's explanation a few moments, "Do you think Ritchie could do that?"

CJ looked at Charlie with an expression that conveyed her opinion on the subject.

"Yeah. Me neither." Charlie muttered as Sam walked toward them.

"That was Toby." He said as he reached them, "There's a quote from the Senate Leader that we're going to need a response for."

"Okay...." CJ prompted.

Sam read from his notes, "In an interview advocating greater Defence spending, he said 'The current Defence budget is an insult to all those who wear a uniform. I'm amazed that more of the armed services haven't taken offence, unless this government thinks that offence is the best defence'."

There was a brief silence while the three of them considered the quote.

"Is he criticising our lack of spending or....?" CJ started to pace back and forth.

"No-one knows. It'd be funny if it wasn't aimed at us." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, 'coz when you think of the Majority Leader you think funny, don't you?" Charlie watched CJ wander a few feet away from them.

"How long do you think he's had that up his sleeve, waiting to use it?" Sam asked him, while CJ did an about turn and returned to where they were standing.

"The press are going to be all over it." She told them, "They like nothing better that an intelligent and witty quote. Oh we need something good as a response. What did Toby have?"

"He'd just got it. He called Josh in early and they're working on it. Just stay away from the press until we have something." Sam told her as they began moving toward the President.

"That's fine during the service but we're flying back to Washington with a plane full of reporters!"

"Can't we leave them here?" Charlie suggested.

"Hmmm....abandoning the White House Press Corps in the middle of Iowa." CJ's eyes glazed over as she considered the possibility, "That's going to be my new fantasy."

Sam stopped, causing CJ to stop and turn back to him. He looked at her for a moment before asking, "What was the old one?"

_**Cut to: **_

_**Other side of Auditorium**_

Donna scanned the crowd, searching for the woman she was supposed to be meeting. Across the room she could see Sam talking on the phone and the back of the President's head as he talked to several members of the crowd. She watched as the group drifted down the hallway and into the auditorium proper. She had already checked much of the crowd in the room and was now watching people enter, like a poor man's awards gala.

Finally, she found who she was looking for and made her way over.

"Hello? It's Claire, isn't it?"

"Yes, I know you, don't I?"

"My name's Donna Moss, we met on the first 'Bartlet for America' campaign. I work for Josh Lyman."

The last time they had met, Donna had been struck by the older woman's enthusiasm and energy. During the midterms, they had spoken on the phone at regular intervals but not actually met, a fact which allowed Donna to forget she was talking to a seventy year old woman most of the time.

"Oh, yes. I remember now. He's the cute one, right?" The spark of humour in her eyes belied her years, as her question temporarily rendered Donna speechless.

"Well....Ummm...."

"That's alright, Dear, if he's your boss, you probably don't think of him that way, do you?" Claire had heard the rumours and couldn't help digging for a little information. Especially if she could tease the younger woman at the same time.

"No, of course not!" Donna replied a shade too quickly, realising her mistake she tried to cover, "I was just thinking perhaps you meant Sam. He's usually referred to as the cute one."

"Sam Seaborn? Yes, I saw him on Capital Beat a while ago. I can see why women find him attractive. If you like the over eager puppy type. Now, I much prefer the masculine, take charge type." She paused to make sure she had Donna's attention, "No, give me Josh Lyman any day of the week. Of course he was dating that Madeline when I saw him last or I'd have jumped him. Is he still seeing her?"

Donna recovered from her shock and embarrassment of having the image of Claire jumping Josh in her mind just long enough to shake her head before Claire continued.

"Silly girl. She probably made the classic mistake of trying to tie him down. Is that what happened?"

Before Donna could reply Claire placed a hand on Donna's arm, halting their progress towards their seats, and said conspiratorially, "Let me give you some free advice. The only time you should tie a man like that down, is if you are tying him to the bed." She leaned in toward Donna and whispered, "I certainly wouldn't let him out of bed without a fight."

Claire watched as Donna's face turned crimson, before declaring, "Oh, I've embarrassed you!" She shook her head in amusement as she resumed her search for a seat, "I don't know, young people get so embarrassed by us oldies talking about sex. Every generation thinks it invented sex, but trust me, dear, they didn't. How do you think you got here?"

Donna opened her mouth to answer but couldn't think of an appropriate reply. She was not given much opportunity to say anything anyway as Claire Thompson carried on regardless.

"My grand daughter is horrified whenever her mom mentions sex and Lily always thinks her reaction is strange. But Lily was exactly the same at her age. Do you talk to your mom about sex?"

Claire's eyes snapped to Donna and demanded a reply, "Umm...No. Not really. My mom and I don't have that kind of relationship"

"Well you should, dear. It shows her you regard her as a person not just a mom." She returned to looking around the hall.

"I think my mom would be shocked and horrified. Shocked that I brought the subject up and horrified at the thought that I've had sex." Donna confided. She had regained her composure somewhat now the conversation had moved away from Josh and sex to the slightly safer topic of her own sex life.

"But you're a grown woman!"

"You and I know that and Mom has just begun to realise it, but I'm not married, which is what I think she'd have a problem with." Donna explained the situation with a smile.

"It's a terrible thing when a daughter can't talk to her mother about her love life."

"Oh, don't get me wrong I can talk to her about my love life but that's different from a sex life isn't it? I think she just dislikes knowing details. The less she knows the easier it is for her to pretend I don't have a sex life."

"Well, aren't you a smart young woman? Perceptive. I can see you'll go far in politics. Speaking of which, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She indicated the two seats she had finally reached and gestured for Donna to sit with her.

"We'd like you to organise the volunteers for the exit polls come November."

"No!"

Several people nearby looked over at Claire's exclamation. Donna nodded.

"That's a completely understandable reaction after what happened at the Mid-terms, and I wouldn't usually ask, but Josh says you're the best..."

"Does he now?" Claire was unable to keep the scepticism out of her voice.

"He does and we'll make sure there won't be a repeat of last time."

"And how are you going to personally ensure that?" She called Donna's bluff.

Donna regarded her while she considered her options. Finally she admitted, "I can't. Unless I have all the Republicans in Iowa locked up." Claire pretended to look horrified at the suggestion, then intrigued by it. Donna smiled as she considered the possibilities and continued, "Obviously, I still have to work the kinks out of my plan, but I'm sure Josh will go for it."

"You might run into a few legal difficulties...Election tampering and that."

"That's how much we want you. Josh is willing to commit a felony to get you."

"I thought it was your idea?"

"It was, but Josh is the one with the muscle in situations like this."

"And what muscles they are!" She sighed.

Both women contemplated Josh's muscles in silence as the President stepped up onto the dais to much applause. As the Chancellor began his introduction Claire couldn't help but whisper to Donna, "He really said I was good?"

_**Cut to:**_

_**Communication Director's Office**_

Toby sat on his sofa with one of his ever present files next to him. The unopened file contained a memo on a new health care initiative that he was supposed to be reducing to talking points as part of the preparations for the debates. He was struggling enough to get motivated with no date having been set. The lack of a specific date meant the debates were looking more like a remote possibility at the moment rather than events that would take place in the next couple of weeks. And now he had an ill-timed quote from the majority leader to deal with. He was just beginning to wonder if the majority leader had deliberately opened his mouth this morning just because he knew that Toby had other things to do when Josh arrived.

"What'sup?" Josh asked as he dropped his backpack next to the sofa and leant against Toby's desk.

Toby silently handed over the page he had printed off. Josh read the article. When he got to the end of the page he ran a hand through his hair, which until that point had been reasonably tidy.

"What did CJ say when you told her?"

"I spoke to Sam. He had nothing."

"Okay." Josh took his jacket off and hung it over the back of the nearest chair. He glanced at his watch before sitting down, "I have to meet Stackhouse in an hour, but until then..." he waved the sheet of paper.

"Yeah," Toby agreed, dispiritedly. He leant forward and picked the TV remote off the table, "You mind?"

Josh shook his head as he read and Toby switched on the TV.

Toby's words and the President's voice filled the room.

"There are many questions in life. Life asks many things of us and we ask many things of it. But life provides few answers, so we must find them ourselves. Especially now, as it seems all we have are questions. Some questions we know the answers to. Some questions we've known the answers to all our lives and for the hundred years before that. There are some questions we may never know the answers to. There are some questions we've only just begun to ask and some questions we don't even _know_ to ask."

Toby sat motionless, he knew what was coming, he had had Jed Bartlet's voice in his head while he wrote but he still felt like the President was talking directly to him as he began the speech with a conversational tone.

"Some questions we think we know the answer to, then something changes and suddenly we're not so sure. What is it that changes? What is it that makes us question, makes us re-examine all that we thought we knew?"

_**Cut to:**_

_**Podium in Auditorium**_

"The answer to that is life. Life changes. We change. The questions change." The President said quietly, relying on the microphone to convey his words to the back of the hall, as he paused to consider the sad truth in the words. He looked at the attentive faces before him before glancing at the teleprompter and continuing with the speech.

"Sometimes the change is large. A momentous occasion. A local event. A world event. An event that touches our lives in a way that was inconceivable yesterday. An event that makes us all question. Makes everyone of us ask, makes us cry out 'Why?'!" The President's voice swelled.

He paused, allowing his words to register, "And in that short time, in that first instance we are united. We are united in our confusion and too often we are united in our grief and despair.

"But _we are_ united," he emphasised, "and _we do_ question."

He looked to where CJ was stood against the side wall, eyes lowered in remembered grief.

"We must question," he told the audience, so quietly and with such sincerity that CJ looked up. "We must question our world and ourselves. We must question our leaders and our preconceptions." He said with purpose, "We must question our thoughts and our ideals. Some will even question their beliefs. We will ask 'How?', 'How did this happen?' and 'What do we do now?' and a hundred other questions. Everyday questions. Questions that may have obvious answers, practical answers. Answers are important. But it is the questions that are vital," he informed the rapped crowd, earnestly.

"It is by asking questions that we grow, we change.

"It's not always a large change that makes us question. It can be a small change." He began speaking slowly, increasing his pace with each statement, no longer reading from the prompter. "A change within ourselves. A shift in thinking. It can take just one person. Someone asking a question no-one else thought to ask. It can take just one thought. When we are no longer satisfied with an old answer, we must ask the question again. We must search for a new answer. When we have an unanswered question, we look for a new approach. But look for answers we do!" He paused. He looked once more to where his staff were assembled and met Charlie's eye, acknowledging him with a brief nod.

"We struggle to find answers. Sometimes the answers are hard to find. We must look deep inside ourselves for them. And once we find them, they can be hard to hang onto. Hard to explain to others. Some answers are easy to find. They are handed to us. Someone else has found them and all we need to do is accept them.

"Choosing to accept the answer provided is choosing to accept life and the world as it is. Choosing to question is choosing to change.

"It's a choice we all must make." He made eye contact with as many people as he could, "It's a hard choice. It is an individual choice. And it is a bold choice. It is the choice these students made. They chose to question, to seek answers and knowledge. They chose to attend this college. Five of them _chose_ to run into the fire to help others." He gave each choice more emphasis, allowing his voice to carry, until he reached the climax, "None of them chose to die."

The President paused for a second before continuing in his normal speaking voice.

"And so it's up to each of us to ask 'Why?'.

"It's a good question, an understandable question. A question we should never stop asking, an answer we should never stop searching for. And when we have that answer firmly in our grasp, we must question how we got that answer. For that is how we change, how we heal, how we carry on and how we remember." Jed spoke the last line directly to the front rows of the audience, where the bereaved family members sat, his delivery heartfelt and compassionate.

He acknowledged them with a nod before turning his attention to the rest of the crowd as they began applauding.

_**Cut to:**_

_**Air Force One (about to board)**_

_**12.45 pm.**_

The motorcade pulled onto the tarmac and stopped a short distance from the plane. The relative peace was shattered by car doors opening and shutting as members of the secret service, the press and the President's staff started milling around, slowly making their way toward the steps leading up to Air Force One.

Donna stepped out of the car she had shared with Nancy and a couple of the President's regular agents. She mouthed 'Thank you' to the guy holding the door open and put her hand over her ear as she tried to drown out the sound of jet engines enough to hear the person on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, well we're just about to board so I'll see you in a couple of hours." Donna hung up and muttered under her breath, "Damn it!"

"Was that Josh?" CJ asked as she approached.

"Yeah."

"What's he say?"

"The meeting with Stackhouse went badly. He's going to plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"He's going to get Baxley, Jackson and whoever else he can round up to meet with him again next week."

"Does he think that will work?"

Donna shrugged as she and CJ stood watching others board the plan.

"When's he going to take this to Jackson?" CJ asked after a moment.

"This afternoon, at the fund raiser."

"Josh is going to that? Voluntarily? Does he know it's fancy dress?"

"Yeah." Donna started fidgeting at the reminder of the fund raiser.

"Did he say anything about the Majority Leader's quote?"

"I didn't ask him, sorry. Do you want me to call him back?"

"No, just hide me from the press for the entire flight."

CJ looked over at Donna, expecting at least a smile. All she got was a distracted, "Sure..."

"You okay?"

Donna grabbed CJ's arm and lead her away from the crowd slightly.

"I've got a bit of a problem," Donna said when she was sure there was no-one else in earshot.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Josh at the fund raiser...."

"Yeah..."

"...and I don't have a costume. Well, I kind of do, but it needs work and well....can you sew?" Donna pleaded.

"Not very well." CJ admitted distractedly, as she spotted a reporter heading her way. She flashed Donna a sympathetic smile and hurried toward the steps before she could be cornered.

"Yeah, me neither." Donna muttered as she slowly trailed behind CJ and up the stairs.

Once she was on the plane, she headed for one of the staff areas where she had stashed a bag earlier. As she reached for it she half hoped the secret service had removed it, thinking it was a threat and had disposed of it in a controlled explosion. No such luck. She retrieved the bag from under the seat and peered into it in despair. Sighing loudly she took her bag and went to find Sam and CJ. She'd have a word with the secret service later.

_**Cut to:**_

_**Staff cabin, towards the fore of the plane.**_

"What are we doing about this quote?" CJ asked as she took the seat opposite Sam.

"What did Josh have?" he countered.

"Don't know."

"Wasn't Donna just on the phone with him?"

"Yeah, the thing with Stackhouse ended badly." Donna entered the conversation as she joined them and took a seat.

"Is he going to talk to Baxley and....umm....the other one?" Sam asked.

"Jackson. Yeah." Donna pulled her costume out of the bag and turned it over several times, examining it from all angles.

"What are we doing about the Majority Leader?" CJ halfheartedly watched Donna as she and Sam continued their conversation.

"What did he say?" Donna enquired. Charlie had mentioned something about a quote but had rushed off before he could fill her in on what she had missed while talking to Claire Thompson.

"The current amount of spending is an insult and, get this, 'offence is the best defence'." CJ brought her up to speed.

"The Majority Leader said that?"

"Yeah."

"So, what do you think we should do?" Sam pressed.

"He's trying to distract attention away from our education plan. We need to direct attention back to our campaign."

"How do we do that?" Donna reached into her bag again and pulled out a very basic sewing kit.

"We need to control the cycle. We need something that....I think....we need a comeback that....." CJ's sentences drifted as her mind ran ahead of her mouth.

"That what? What does it need to be to get the press' attention?" Sam tried to get her to focus.

"It needs to explain our position. It needs to point out the Senator's...." CJ trailed off as she lapsed into thought again.

"What's wrong with what he said?" Donna prompted, approaching the problem from a different angle.

"Well....ummm..." Sam turned the problem over in his mind.

"He's advocating more spending for defence but he hasn't said where the money would be coming from. We need something that points out the holes in what he's saying. We need something that's quotable. Something witty." CJ was the first to form a complete answer.

Sam nodded in agreement. Donna located a small pair of scissors and turned the dress over once more wondering what the best plan of attack would be. CJ stared out the window.

"How about - 'We've all seen the budget, I'd like to know what spending he'd cut in order to increase the military's share. We're not exactly swimming in spare cash.'" Sam suggested.

"Yeah." CJ paused, considering what Sam had just said, "No. We need something that points out the only way to increase spending would be to cut funding for medicare etc, but it needs to clever, a play on words."

"Unless he's saying a tax is needed." Donna observed as she took the plunge and cut in to the mass of material in front of her.

Sam and CJ stared at her. She glanced up when she didn't get a response and looked from one to the other.

"Yes! There it is!" Sam exclaimed excitedly, "Okay, lets try this...'The proportion of the budget going to defence can be increased but only at the expense of other government departments like...'" he waved his hand to indicating CJ should give examples.

She mirrored his gesture and took over the wording of the quote. "Unless the Senator is suggesting a tax would make for a better defence."

CJ and Sam looked at each other a moment, checking they were both happy with the answer.

"That's it!" CJ left to go talk to the press. Donna put down her scissors and started unpicking some stitches. Sam looked over intrigued.

"How did it go with Claire Thompson?" he asked as Donna attacked a stray thread with her teeth.

"Yeah, okay. She's agreed to do it." She replied as she spat out the offending thread.

"What did you have to promise her?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Really?" Sam asked, surprised. In his experience people didn't do you a favour without something in return.

"No. I just asked her nicely and she was happy to agree."

"And she really didn't want anything in return? No time with the President? No special consideration for any pet projects?"

"No."

"That's good. 'Coz, we had no idea what she would ask for. She's never expressed any interest in wanting anything which makes Toby and Josh very nervous."

"Well if it makes Toby feel better, there is something you could buy her with. Although I don't think Josh would be too happy with it." Donna told him.

"Really? What is it?"

"Josh." She revealed with an evil grin, "She's really got a thing for him."

Sam's eyebrows shot up, "Claire Thompson? Isn't she, like, ninety?"

"She's just over seventy, Sam. No wonder she doesn't like you." Donna muttered the last part under her breath.

"Still...She likes Josh." Sam grinned as he thought up all the ways he could torment Josh with that information.

They lapsed into silence for a while, enjoying the relative quiet. Donna glanced up to see Sam watching her intently.

Seeing his opportunity he said, "I'm kinda scared to ask, but what are you doing?"

_**Cut to:**_

_**Press Cabin, Air Force One**_

CJ leant against the wall dividing the press cabin from the rest of the plane and waited for someone to notice her and ask the inevitable question. She didn't have to wait long.

"CJ, any response to the Majority Leader's quote on defence spending?" Steve called above the general level of conversation.

CJ smiled, "Well, Steve, I haven't seen any figures, but off the top of my head I can tell you that defence spending has been consistently around 20 percent of the federal budget for the last 5 or 6 years. Of course the proportion of the budget that they receive can always be increased, but only at the expense of things like Medicare and Social Security. So unless the Senator is proposing that _a tax_ would improve our defence" she paused as a ripple of laughter passed through the cabin, "I think he was just taking a cheap shot at the President – but that's just my opinion."

"Did the Senator's comment come as a surprise to the President? Considering he isn't running?"

"The president is running, Steve, or had you missed that?" CJ smiled.

"CJ!" Steve complained as CJ chose to misunderstand his question.

"Sorry, I'm the dangling modifier monitor today." She informed them before turning serious, "I don't know if the President has heard the comment yet, he probably will have by the time we land so I'll have an official answer by then. Having said that, the staff were very surprised – we didn't think the Majority Leader was that funny. Does he have a new writing staff we don't know about?"

CJ was just about to make a quip about the element of surprise when she heard the sound of Sam and the President laughing and chatting.

"Hey, folks. How's it going back here?" The President asked, smiling at CJ as he did.

The assembled reporters muttered greetings and grinned. They recognised the signs of the President in a playful mood and were happy to take advantage of it. CJ stood nervously off to the side and waited for the show to begin.

"Mr. President, have you seen the latest quote from the Majority Leader?"

"Yes, I have, Kelly."

"Katie," Katie corrected.

"And if we are resorting to sports clichés, then let me say he'll be buying diner for the offensive line after the election."

Several people groaned.

"Sir? Any comment on the Sullivan decision?" Mark asked, hoping for a sensible answer.

"Obviously that one wasn't called in our favour. But the debates are a way off yet and it ain't over 'til it's over."

"Are you appealing the decision?"

"Yeah, we think Justice Wengland made a bold choice in issuing that ruling. It's a minority opinion that should be heard, it's just not necessarily the right decision in a legal or practical sense. But I'm open to debate, I like to hear other people's opinions and if those people happen to include the Supreme Court, then I'm all for that."

"What about the number and format of debates? Has anything been decided about that yet?"

"Nothing has been decided yet, we're still in negotiations with Governor Ritchie's people and we're hoping for a number of debates on a range of topics to which you can bet we'll be bringing our A-game."

The impromptu press conference was cut short as Charlie appeared at the President's side. He held out a note to the President along with his glasses. The President read the note and excused himself, leaving CJ to answer any further questions. She waited a moment for any other questions but everyone seemed to be settling in for the flight, either talking to colleges or working on their laptops. She turned to leave.

"Hey, CJ!" Steve called, "How long did it take you guys to come up with a response?"

She glanced round and, recognising a room full of reporters that were off the record, replied, "A couple of minutes once we got into it. Has anyone got a response from Ritchie yet?"

CJ acknowledged Steve's shake of the head with a knowing grin before she returned to the staff cabin.

*******

**AN:** Thanks to lcf328 for taking time out from writing your two excellent stories to review. Thanks again to Jayne Leigh for her beta skills and prodding me to finish this. The final chapter will be up as soon as it's written. Promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **There's a prize if you spot the line I've stolen from _The American President_.

* * *

_**Saturday Afternoon**_

_**Deputy Chief of Staff's Office**_

Josh sat in his office pouring over a list of Senators and their voting records, looking for someone that Senator Stackhouse would listen to. No more names grabbed his attention, leaving him with just three names. He wondered if that would be enough.

He glanced at the clock.

2.27 pm.

The fund raiser had already started.

He'd asked Carol to let him know when Baxley and Jackson got there but she had yet to materialise with the announcement of their arrival. While this particular publicity stunt and the theme had been Bruno's idea, the actual organisation of the event had fallen to CJ's department. With the President staying longer than anticipated in Iowa, Carol was running the show until CJ got back. Which meant she had either forgotten or got tied up with looking after the press corps or the event itself.

Josh toyed with the idea of waiting. The motorcade was due back any minute, bringing with it Donna, returning her to his side. If he waited he could send her over to the East room to find the men in question.

2.28 pm.

They must be there by now.

He stood and rolled down his sleeves, taking the time to once again look at the lists in front of him. Hoping for inspiration to strike.

He picked up the costume that lay across the back of one of his visitor chairs and headed to the men's room to get changed.

_**Cut to:**_

_**North Entrance, west wing.**_

_**2.32 pm**_

Donna waited for the car to come to a complete stop before undoing her seat belt. She hesitated before stepping out onto the drive. The off duty agent that she had, once again, shared a car with glanced back over his shoulder to see her sitting in the car grasping the bag on her lap tightly. He turned and smiled at her.

"It's not that bad," he tried to reassure her.

She shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. We knew it was yours. Aaron saw you put it under the chair." he explained for the fourth time. Seeing his explanation as to why the secret service hadn't destroyed an unattended bag left on Air Force One was cutting no more ice than it had the first three times, he changed tack. "If you really felt that strongly about it you should have said something. We would have been more than happy to take care of it for you."

"No, it okay, really. It's just...." Donna relented as she got out the car.

"Yeah, I know," Tom agreed with a grimace, having seen the outfit. They walked through the main doors and nodded to the security guard sat there. Tom hated seeing Donna look so miserable and tried to cheer her up a final time before he went and reported in.

"Next time you need an outfit at short notice, just let me or Aaron know. We'll fix you up with a mic and ear piece, you can go as a member of the Treasury Department."

Donna tucked her hair behind her ears, tilted her head to one side and considered the offer, "Are the suits standard issue? Can I get one of them too?"

Tom laughed, "I'll ask around."

"Thanks, Tom. I may take you up on that one day. But now I have to go and humiliate myself in front a hundred people, one of which will be the President."

Tom watched as she headed through the double doors into 'Tornado Alley' as the secret service had designated the operations bullpen. He turned and cut through the 'Bear Pit' on his way back to the office.

Donna looked around the bullpen, and then poked her head into Josh's office but found it as empty as the rest of the bullpen. Realising everyone had probably already made their way over to the East Room: she tightened her grip on the bag containing her costume and decided it was time to bite the bullet.

She pushed open the door and entered the women's washroom.

_**Cut to:**_

_**East Room**_

_**2.53 pm**_

Josh peered through the glass panel in the door. He could see Toby looking miserable as he stood next to the buffet table and talked to a man wearing a Civil War uniform. Josh adjusted his black round-rimmed glasses and headed in Toby's direction. He acknowledged several people as he made his way across the room but failed to spot either Senator Jackson or Congressman Baxley before he arrived at Toby's side. Toby greeted him with a glance before returning to pick at the plates of food on the table.

"Hey, what's going on?" Josh greeted Toby before recognising the Civil War soldier, "Hey, Bruno."

"Nothing."

"No, seriously..."

"Nothing." Bruno confirmed, "It's a Saturday afternoon, we've dealt with the Crisis of the Day..."

"Don't say that!" Both Josh and Toby almost shouted at him.

Bruno held up his hands in apology as soon as he realised just what he had said.

Josh turned to Toby, "So you came up with a response to the Majority Leader's comment?"

"Sam and CJ did." Toby replied as he became aware that Josh was staring at him in a strange way.

"Umm...Toby?" Josh couldn't quite think how to phrase the question.

"Something on your mind, Josh?"

"Ummm.....Did your pants shrink in the wash?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just they're...well...they're rather tight." Josh squeaked. He took a sip of his drink so he could regain control of his vocal cords, "There's not much being left to the imagination there, Toby."

"That's how we wore them in the Seventies." Toby informed him.

"You realise the seventies are over. And have been for a while."

"Yes, Josh. Although with you in a school uniform, it's easy to forget."

Josh looked down at what he was wearing. It was amazing how quickly he had forgotten about the school uniform under his robe. He looked back at Toby sheepishly only to see him and Bruno smirking at him. Bruno looked away as he heard his name being called from a short distance away. Obviously recognising the speaker, he excused himself and joined another group of men.

"Who have you come as then?" Josh tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Bob Woodward."

"Oh."

"You?"

"Harry Potter."

"Who?"

Josh was saved from having to explain who Harry Potter was, and just how he knew about him, by Donna's arrival.

"Hey, Donna." Toby said with barely a glance in her direction.

Josh just stared.

"Hi, Toby. Harry." She greeted the men.

"D-Donna." Josh finally managed to choke out.

Toby looked round to see what had flustered Josh. He followed the direction of Josh's stare and belatedly saw what Donna was wearing. Donna blushed under the direct gaze of the two men.

"Yeah, I know." She began to explain, "It was the best I could do at short notice."

"Short notice? We've had this planned for weeks." Toby spluttered.

"Josh only told me last night, that I had to come."

"So you decided to come as an East German cocktail waitress? Is that how you choose to punish me?" Josh squeaked.

"No," she told him, "I've come as Donna Reed. Well, that's who I'm supposed to be. I had to borrow Adrienne's Alice in Wonderland costume. I let the hem down as much as I could but she's a lot taller than me, Josh." She fidgeted with the slightly too short skirt, trying to make it at least appear longer.

"I don't remember Alice or Donna Reed ever wearing anything that low cut."

"Adrienne brought it for a frat party she got invited to. _She_ gets to go to _fun_ parties, Josh."

"Isn't she a bit old to be going to a frat party? Plus this _is_ fun."

"You have a strange sense of fun." Toby muttered causing Donna to smile.

"Yeah." Josh agreed as he tore his attention away from Donna for the sake of his sanity. He noted the Bartlets' arrival and continued to search the room for Jackson or Baxley, attempting to focus on his work so he wouldn't spend the entire afternoon staring at Donna in a less than professional manner.

_**Cut to:**_

_**Other side of room.**_

Jed and Abbey entered the room to a barrage of camera flashes. They paused near the doorway and smiled for the photographers. Abbey gazed round the room smiling and waving at the people she recognised, making a note of those she had to talk to, those she wanted to talk to and those she wouldn't talk to if she could possibly help it.

Jed stole a glance at his wife, as she flicked open the 18th century decorative fan that completed her costume as Marie Antoinette. He adjusted his hat and swept his cloak back over his shoulder with a flourish. The cameras went crazy. Abbey rolled her eyes at him as he took her hand in his.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President." Carol said as she appeared at the President's side with a notepad in hand.

"Good afternoon, Ruth."

"Carol" Abbey, corrected, not really paying attention.

The President huffed, "I know that! I was referring to Ruth from Pirates of.....Never mind, woman."

"Whatever, Dick." Abbey smiled as she walked away to greet the first of many people she would spend time with this afternoon.

Jed watched her go, and then told Carol, "She means Turpin, she's not calling me..."

"I never thought otherwise, sir." Carol agreed hastily.

"Good. Now where is the rest of my staff?"

"Josh is here somewhere, CJ is still getting changed, I don't know where Sam or Leo are and Toby's over there." She pointed to the buffet table, where she could now make out Josh and Donna as well. What was Donna wearing?

"Ah...Yes, he was told it's supposed to be fancy dress, wasn't he?" The President asked, only spotting Toby in his suit.

"Yes, sir, he's come as Bob Woodward," Carol replied offhandedly, looking through notepad for the messages she'd been asked to relay, "Leo called earlier and asked me to remind you that Jack Horton is here and that he wants to talk to you about..."

"Good afternoon, sir." Toby interrupted.

Jed looked at him a long while before replying which slightly unnerved Toby.

"Jack Horton wants to talk about grazing rights," he told Carol as he continued to stare at Toby.

"Do you think that's funny?" The President finally asked him, indicating the costume.

"Ummm...no?" Toby tried to read the President's mood as he answered, "Sir." He added belatedly.

"No, you're right, it's not!" Jed said quiet seriously but with a twinkle in his eye that revealed his humour at the situation, "Just for that you can spend the afternoon keeping Jack Horton occupied."

Toby's shoulders slumped; he suddenly regretted having left the safety of the buffet table. He cast a longing look to where he could just make out, through the crowd, Donna's blond hair and blue dress before turning to search the room for the 92 year old ex-Senator he had been assigned to babysit.

_**Cut back to:**_

_**Buffet table**_

Donna stood next to the buffet table, pretending to admire the wide selection of food. In reality she was keeping watch of the door to see when Jackson or Baxley arrived. She didn't notice Bruno's arrival beside her.

"You're supposed to eat it, not look at it!"

She jumped slightly at his words then smiled and picked up a couple of sandwiches, putting them on her plate. She watched as Bruno moved along the table loading his plate to the brim.

He caught her looking at him.

"I never know when I'll have time to eat next," he said by way of explanation.

"I know what you mean," she agreed as she turned back to watching the door.

"And yet, you're still not eating. Is that a woman thing?"

Donna cocked an eyebrow at him, "A woman thing?"

"Yeah, you know, a diet, stemming from an irrational fear of putting on weight, or of being seen eating in public. Who knows what goes on in those heads of yours?"

"In our tiny minds, do you mean?" Donna asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"I never said that. I just meant that a woman's mind is a mystery to me. A dark and sometimes dangerous place. That's what makes women so alluring." Bruno slipped into his usual chat-up routine, using one of his many well crafted lines.

"That's why I like men," she shot him a grin, "they're pretty straight forward."

"That's true, give us a good meal and a good woman..." he hinted, desperately trying to impress this woman. Normally he had them eating out of his hands by now, but Donna just kept smiling at him politely and turning back to watch the door. Still, he enjoyed a challenge.

"Mmmm..." she said uninterested, not really hearing what he said.

Bruno continued to stare at her, a puzzled expression on his face, as he ate and considered his next move.

"So," he finally opted to try a more direct route, "what's with the outfit?"

"I'm sorry?" Donna now focused all her attention on him, preparing to defend her choice of costume at the slightest hint of criticism.

"I said, 'What's with the outfit?'"

"Don't you like it?" She smoothed the front down with her free hand.

"Very much," Bruno informed her, his drifting eyes down, unintentionally indicating just which part of it he liked, "I'm just not sure who or what you've come as..."

"I've come as Donna Reed."

"Ah. Every man's fantasy woman."

"I thought that was Carmen Electra."

"That's what we like to tell people. But deep down in our hearts we want someone like Donna, to look after us."

Donna knew he was talking about Donna Reed but couldn't help succumb to his charm a little as he said her name. He was looking at her rather intensely and she found herself starting to get flustered.

She blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "It's not actually _my_ costume. It's my housemate's. It was originally an Alice in Wonderland costume, but I had to alter it to fit in with the theme..." She trailed off after realising she was rambling.

Bruno just stood there staring at her with a weird, half smile on his face.

"Does your house mate know Alice in Wonderland is a kid's book?"

Donna blushed bright red, "She got it for an adult party," she murmured while avoiding meeting Bruno's eye.

"Ah."

"Josh thinks I look like an East German cocktail waitress." Donna confided in him, stealing a glance at the Campaign Manager.

"He's right."

"Who's right?" Sam asked, appearing seemingly from nowhere, before Donna could form a response.

"Josh." Bruno informed him.

"Okay, but don't tell him that."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Bruno reassured him, "Nice work on the response to the Majority leader's quote by the way."

"Thanks but it was Donna who came up with the 'best form of defence being a tax' line."

"Really?" Bruno questioned, turning to Donna with raised eyebrows, challenging her to correct Sam.

She just smiled modestly, unaccustomed to her contributions being acknowledged.

Bruno placed both his hands over his heart and declared, "Be still my heart! Beautiful, intelligent, witty." He dropped down to one knee and took one of Donna's hands, asking, "Will you be my Donna Reed?"

"Huh?" Sam watched in amusement, along with several others nearby, as Donna laughed at the over-the-top display and swatted at Bruno in good humour.

"Bruno thinks that all men want a woman like Donna Reed to look after them." She told Sam as Bruno stood.

"I can't deny that there isn't something appea..." Sam clamped his mouth shut mid word as he realised he was heading into potentially hot water. He changed tack and said to Donna, "...You'd make a good....You know what? I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead on that one."

Donna laughed, "Well, neither of you should get your hopes up – I have enough to do running round after Josh, especially when he doesn't give me advance warning...."

Sam turned to Bruno, "Donna and I are united in our misery today," he informed him, "Neither of us have our first choice of costume. Donna was only told last night that she was coming and I didn't think there'd be such demand for costumes today. I mean it's not like it's Halloween or anything."

Donna coughed discretely.

Sam looked at her before adding, "Plus I forgot."

"Yet you still managed to get a decent outfit," Donna indicated the clichéd but respectable convict's costume that Sam was sporting.

"I would have said that a convicted felon was a rather bold choice for a political fund raiser." Bruno commented mildly, not really wanting to get into a discussion of the symbolism involved in Sam's choice.

"Yeah, well, it was either this or Dr. Frank-N-Furter from Rocky Horror. I thought this might be more appropriate." He explained with a shrug. "Plus it's always the guy in my position that ends up doing 18 months at Danbury Minimum Security."

Donna and Bruno laughed.

Sam noticed Josh looking in their direction at the sound and raised his glass to his friend in a silent salute.

_**Cut to:**_

_**Crowd near a wall, to the right of the stage.**_

Josh stood near the window overlooking the South Lawn. The crowd milled around him and he acknowledged several people as they wandered past him. The sound of laughter caught his attention and he turned toward the source, surprised when he saw that it was coming from a group that included Sam and Bruno. Bruno shifted his position, revealing Donna as the third member of the group. Josh stared at her until Sam caught his eye. He flushed slightly at being caught looking at his assistant but had to grin when Sam raised his glass to toast his friend.

He was about to return the motion when a pirate appeared next to him.

"Congressman Baxley's here," Carol informed him.

"Great! Where?"

"Over there, by the shrimp."

Josh turned to look at the buffet table, hoping to spot the man he had been waiting to talk to.

"No, the giant shrimp." Carol pulled him round by his arm so that he was looking at a giant shrimp, next to whom, stood the Congressman dressed in a suit but with his face painted like a tiger. Josh smiled at Carol in thanks and made his way over.

"Congressman."

"Josh, good to see you."

"How did you get away with half a costume?"

"What do you mean, half a costume? I'm Tony the Tiger at the Kellogg's Annual Meeting."

Josh smiled, halfheartedly, "Oh, I get it. Clever."

"So, what can I do for you, Josh?"

"Well, Congressman, I was wondering if you would be available to meet with Howard Stackhouse, sometime next week?"

"Is that old coot giving you problems?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that, but...yeah."

"And why do you want me to meet with him?"

"You're the Representative from his district. He'll listen to you."

"Howard Stackhouse has never listened to anyone that he didn't want to, in his life!"

"That may be true, but he sure as hell doesn't listen to me! He proved that this morning. Look, if he doesn't listen to you then we've lost nothing. But if he does...."

"Yeah, okay then. Call my office to arrange a time."

"Thank you, Congressman. The President won't forget this." Josh told him, making his standard promise before he made his escape to over to where CJ had just entered the room, wearing a Mets uniform that Josh hadn't seen since he was a kid. "If you ever need anythi..."

Josh didn't have chance to finish his sentence before the Congressman interrupted, "Actually Josh, there is something."

Josh sighed internally as he realised he had just lost his chance to escape.

_**Cut to:**_

_**Another corner of the room, within earshot of Josh.**_

CJ stood by herself, watching Josh talk to Congressman Baxley. She smiled as she recognised the quickly masked disappointment on Josh's face as he almost affected a clean getaway. She knew she should be mingling but couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of a tiger in a suit discussing the concerns of iron miners with Harry Potter.

"Well, there's a sight you don't see every day." A familiar voice said.

CJ turned to see who it was and was surprised to find Steve next to her, also transfixed by the surreal tableau.

"How did you get in here? It's closed to the press." CJ asked.

"It's my turn to do the pool coverage."

"Your turn, huh?"

"Well, it seemed only fair that I take a turn, even if I'm in charge of the rota and don't actually _have to._"

"That's good of you, Steve. I never knew you were so considerate." Her words were sarcastic but her smile was that of a friend.

"What are they talking about?" Steve indicated the two men, deeply engrossed in conversation, that had caught his and CJ's attention initially.

"I believe that Josh is explaining why it's a bad idea to propose a raise in steel tariffs in the current international political climate."

"And why would that be?"

"No idea, that's why I'm Press Secretary, not Deputy Chief of Staff."

"Oh, is that why? I was wondering." Steve enjoyed these functions where CJ was less guarded about what she said and more receptive to a bit of friendly teasing.

He grabbed two Champaign flutes from a server's tray as she passed and handed one to CJ.

"So, I'm noticing a theme for the administration." He commented.

"What theme?"

"A highway man, a pirate and a convicted felon - Is there something you're trying to tell us?"

CJ stared at each of the costumes as Steve pointed them out. They were being worn by the President and two senior members of staff who should know better, Carol and Sam. When pointed out, it didn't look good.

CJ could feel a headache beginning as she contemplated all the ways this could be spun, it would be spun and over-analysed for days, maybe weeks. Ever briefing would be about subtext and imagery.

"You're not seriously suggesting.....? Are you?" She asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

Steve grinned, enjoying the opportunity to yank CJ's chain. She swatted his arm playfully, her relief evident as she realised he was winding her up.

"Now that I think about it," she said after a moment of admiring the costumes, in particular the First Lady's, "wasn't Marie Antoinette convicted of treason?"

Steve followed her line of sight, "Yeah, I hadn't noticed that one."

While CJ knew that Steve had been joking, she remembered that he was also there on behalf of the rest of the press corps and as such, had to communicate any and all details of the party.

"Well, obviously, any theme you may or may not be noticing is completely unintentional and an oversight of the part of the Communications department." She told him just to be on the safe side.

"So, it's Toby's fault." He asked with a grin. He understood that she had given him the official line but he couldn't resist poking fun at the staff some more.

CJ sighed, "Basically, yes. I told him not to let the President choose his own costume..."

_**Cut to:**_

_**Buffet table, again.**_

Toby picked at the canapés, with a small, self satisfied smile on his face. He looked up from his plate to see Josh approach him.

"What are you so happy about?"

"That." Toby pointed over to where the President was stood in deep discussion with Bruno.

Bruno looked like he was considering whether murdering the President was a good idea or if he'd be better off killing himself.

"How long's he been talking to Bruno?"

"Forty minutes."

"Really?" Josh asked, slightly disappointed by the reply. It was nowhere near the record. He picked over the remaining food, filling a plate of his own before joining Toby in watching Bruno's suffering.

"Key events in the civil war?" Josh guessed which topic he was watching the President expound on to his Campaign Manager.

Toby shook his head, "The history of the Highwayman, the men behind the myth."

"Oh, God." Josh whispered, while silently thanking every deity he could name that he wasn't in Bruno's position.

Toby smiled smugly at him. Josh though for a moment, then put the pieces together.

"Do you have something to do with that?"

"I may have mentioned to The President that Bruno has an interest in stagecoaches and the perils associated with travelling in them." Toby confided, smiling all the while.

Josh laughed, "Is this payback for that thing? That thing, when he went over your head?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that petty?"

"Nope." Toby took a bite of cake and chewed thoughtfully. "He's playing with the big boys now, he has to learn to play by our rules."

"H'okay." Josh didn't really care as long as he wasn't the one the President was regaling with trivia and he didn't get on Toby's bad side.

Josh was just beginning to feel sorry for Bruno when he spotted Donna gesturing to him from the other side of the room. He reluctantly put his plate down and left Toby to his personal victory and headed over to join her.

As soon as he reached her, Donna grabbed his arm and dragged him toward a couple stood a few feet away.

"Josh, this is Senator Jackson and his wife Barbara," Donna told him.

"Afternoon Senator, are you enjoying the party?" Josh asked.

"Yes, thank you, Josh. It's not often we get to go out as a family to one of these things. It's a wonderful idea."

"And some of the costumes are amazing, especially the First Lady's," Barbara put in, before turning to Donna and asking with a barely perceivable sneer, "What have you come as, dear?"

"She's an East German cocktail waitress," Josh informed her with a grin and a shrug, before Donna even had chance to draw breath.

"Really, how original." Barbara replied, looking Donna up and down, causing her to blush red.

Josh noticed the thinly veiled contempt Barbara Jackson was showing Donna and took an instant dislike to her.

"Donna, why don't you introduce Mrs. Jackson to the First Lady?" Josh suggested, wanting to put the obnoxious woman in her place and get rid of her at the same time.

_**Cut to:**_

_**Cross Hall**_

_**4.06 pm**_

Donna sat on one of the antique chairs in the hallway, watching as kids in fancy dress ran up and down, oblivious to her presence and the even more discrete presence of the Secret Service. She heaved a sigh of regret as she considered how much fun she could have had this afternoon, if only she had been given enough time to find a suitable costume. As it was, she had spent the entire afternoon explaining to a range of important people that she was dressed as Donna Reed and not a cocktail waitress from Eastern Europe during the Cold War.

Several times she had heard comments being muttered behind her back about the inappropriateness of her costume, whether due to the short nature of the skirt or the political division and period of history she supposedly represented, she wasn't sure. Probably a bit of both, she reasoned.

She looked up as the door to the east room opened again, and stood as the President and First Lady walked towards her, laughing at Josh and Charlie, who were several paces ahead of them and talking loudly in appallingly fake British accents.

"Hey, Donna," Charlie called as he neared her, "Nice work on that attack – a tax thing."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Wait, that was Donna's idea?" The president asked, stopping to glower at Josh as he did so.

"Don't sound so surprised, Jed." Abbey rebuked him gently.

"I'm not surprised, just misinformed," he said with another pointed look in Josh's direction.

Josh shrugged, unconcerned at being caught out once more trying to pass one of Donna's ideas off as his own.

"I must say, well..." The President began to praise Donna, until he caught sight of her dress, "...done...Donna, what are you wearing?"

Donna weighed her options, examining how long it would take her to fully explain and decided it was no longer worth the effort, "It's an East German cocktail waitress outfit, sir."

Josh tried hard to smother his laughter, but failed.

The President looked at his Deputy Chief of Staff, then back at Donna.

"That's not very politically correct now, is it?"

"No, Mr. President." She agreed, sounding like a schoolgirl caught doing something she shouldn't, all the while, silently vowing to kill Josh.

"Okay, then," The President said as he moved off down the hallway.

Josh remained behind, prepared to take his punishment from Donna like a man.

As the President reached the end of the hall, he turned back to the pair and said, "Oh, Josh, next time try to give Donna more than 24 hours notice, will you."

Josh looked hurt at the implied accusation but had no choice but to reply, "Yes, Mr. President."

* * *

**AN#2:** Wow, that turned out longer than I planned. Thanks again to Jayne Leigh for her beta skills. Oh, and I've just realised I included a recommendation in both my other stories, so here is my current favourite – it's lcf328's _Political Capital _which is still under construction, so to speak. If you want something that's complete try the oneshot _Making the List_ by Kimnns. Also, I've just found TheRealMcCoy's take on this idea called _Helga and the Republican_. It's very good.


End file.
